A predominate use of trench capacitors is as the storage nodes of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells, though there are many other uses. As the density of DRAM increases and the photolithographic groundrules and resultant physical dimensions of the trench capacitors decrease, it has become increasingly difficult to fabricate the resultant narrow trenches. Additionally, narrow trenches have lower capacitance and higher resistance than wide trenches leading to lower reliability. Therefore, there is a need for trench capacitor structures and a method of fabricating trench capacitors that is scalable to ever decreasing trench widths and that overcomes fabrication limits and capacitance and resistance problems of current trench capacitor designs.